


Busted

by GirlWhoLovesMonsters



Series: SOA SMUT [14]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: BDSM, Busted, Chibs is really running things, Dom Chibs Telford, Drug use implied, Im not good tagging, Jax is a curious kitten, Jax wants Juice, Juice is tied up, M/M, lace underwear, missing person, not sex, sex toys implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWhoLovesMonsters/pseuds/GirlWhoLovesMonsters
Summary: Juice goes missing, Jax is concerned, he finds him in a strange situation and Chibs has all the answers.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Jax Teller, Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Series: SOA SMUT [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301864
Comments: 22
Kudos: 25





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had much time to write lately. COVID in America is ridiculous and I work in healthcare so I am working 12 hour days everyday, we are exhausted all the time. I'm also a return student(meaning I've gone back to school to further my degree later in life) and I am a parent. I don't mean to sound complainy, I am just exhausted. I hope everyone else is doing well in other parts of the world and America too. This is a piece I started on before this semester had started and I decided this evening as I had no homework due, that I would try to get this finished up. I want to work on some of my chapter stories but they take more commitment that I can give them at the moment. I hope to get back to them soon. For now though, writing a stand alone fun piece was much needed. I hope whomever reads this enjoys it. I hope wherever you are you have some sort of peace in your life right now, and are taking care of yourself.

It had been three days since anyone had seen or heard from Juice. All the guys knew he didn’t like to be alone, so a three-day absence was not typical. At first, they assumed he was hung over, and forgot to check in, it happens to them all occasionally. The second day they had driven past his apartment to check that his bike was at least there giving hope he wasn’t dead somewhere, especially giving his history. He still hadn’t replied to any text messages. Sure, it was possible the new sheriff was trying to tie up loose ends, but not likely. What was most concerning was that Chibs didn’t seem to know what was going on with him, or he didn’t let on if he did? 

Jax pondered the various scenarios. Did the two of them have a disagreement? Maybe Juice was hurt, healing perhaps. Chibs would have told him to take a few days to tend to his bruises. He was so caring that way, dole out a beating like a mad man, and then clean you up and help you through the roughest part. Is that why Chibs didn’t seem overly worried? His approach to his absence was more that “ _the lad probably stumbled into some bad pussy. Jus’ give ‘em some time, last I talked to ‘em he was fine.”_ Which was a fine approach for Chibs, but the rest of the guys wanted an explanation for his absence. Sure, they hadn’t been very busy around the shop and operations elsewhere were going smoothly now. It just wasn’t like Juice not to hang around or at the very least check in. He once called to let Clay know he was ill and wouldn’t be in for a few days when he had ended up with food poisoning. They weren’t some corporate job, they didn’t have to call in, but Juice always did. Juice and Chibs, a mindfuck of two people who couldn’t be more different but made a good team. They typically made Jax’s head hurt, trying to understand their individual quirks, he had an easier time understanding Tig. 

Day three Jax had decided it was his responsibility to check on him. Juice had responsibilities that weren’t being tended to, if he wasn’t going to show up, he needed to be let go. He could have at least called someone or texted them back. Jax hated worrying about his guys, it was the main part of being VP of the club he didn’t like. Chibs hadn’t shown up today either, nor was he answering the phone. The guys were starting to get nervous; a soft lockdown was put into place in case someone was taking their guys. Were they being held somewhere? Were they okay? Were the two of them together somewhere? At least if they were being held together, Juice stood a chance. On his own they all knew he would panic, get himself killed at the very least. It wouldn’t be likely he would have his meds or drugs to calm himself down with. Jax couldn’t think about that, didn’t matter the circumstances he would have to be put down if he ratted. That was just the way it was, even if the club understood the reasoning. He had been keeping Juice out of situations since he started transitioning to take charge. He liked having Juice around, he was good at his job, but he could be a liability. He was great at tech, pulling the trigger, didn’t mind getting dirty when he had too, long as he could shower shortly after. Unfortunately, his biggest asset was also his greatest flaw, they all knew it. He would talk if he thought he were helping the club, saving someone. Jax sent a silent prayer that they were okay, and hopefully somewhere together. What sucked was that without Juice to navigate the search, finding them would be exponentially harder. 

Jax left TM in a hurry, spinning out of the lot leaving questioning gazes behind as he sped down the side street headed towards Juices apartment. Just as before Juices bike sat out front, obviously it hadn’t moved in days. Jax flicked a cigarette butt to the ground, straightened his cut, discretely checked for his gun, and swaggered towards the door.

He tapped at first, calling out to Juice. When that garnered no answer, he banged a little harder before shouting for Juice. Still no answer. He could see through the window that a light was on inside, there was no apparent sign of struggle otherwise. He checked the door overhang for a spare key; universally where they all kept them in case of events such as these; he let himself in. The apartment was quiet, but not vacant. Someone had at the very least been here, there was trash in the bin, the dryer was humming quietly in the background. One thing, Jax noted as a good thing Juice was so annoyingly tidy; was that screening his place for anything abnormal was incredibly easy.

He pulled his gun, keeping it aimed down for now as he looked around the apartment before proceeding towards the bedrooms. “Juice?” He whisper shouted.

He approached the bedroom door and tapped gently hoping to God that Juice wasn’t dead in the room. “Juice?” He called more naturally before opening the door quietly.

What he saw before him was not anything he had ever expected to see, ever in his life. At least not from anyone who wasn’t maybe Tig and his lady love Venus. Juice wasn’t currently awake but breathing. Jax sighed with relief before he froze as his brain struggled to make sense of the image. He seemed to be almost unconscious he was sleeping so deeply. Juice was sprawled on the bed, wrists cuffed to his thighs by what appeared to be thick leather bands on each. A matching thick leather band adorned his neck, the dark leather stood out nicely against his naked caramel skin. His muscles were lax as he slept, still prominent aspects of his toned body. He didn’t appear to be injured, or being kept against his will, he appeared very calm. Jax had never seen Juice appear calm, not even in his sleep. His head was turned to one side, his features softer than his typical appearance would allow. The tattoos on his scalp somehow seemed to belong, accentuating his sweetness in a way Jax couldn’t understand. Had he been here like this for three days? Surely not, it wasn’t plausible. Jax was just very confused, he tilted his head to the side in slight amusement and shock trying to figure out what he should do. He replaced the gun in the band of his jeans, leaning against the door frame he continued to stare.

A vehicle door closing in the distance brought him from his thoughts, though he couldn’t tear his eyes away. The shock of the situation was leaving him and being replaced by a completely different feeling. Juice was a beautiful man, Jax couldn’t deny that. Seeing him laid out like this, seeming so vulnerable, content, in those tight black lace shorts- Jax shook his head in a double take, how had he missed those?- he just looked like he was waiting to be taken. His cock was straining against the fabric which did nothing to conceal what Juice was working with. The bulge he was sporting wasn’t from an erection, which made Jax shutter when he thought about it at full capacity. He sympathized slightly for the crow-eaters who had certainly been choking on it. Jax then assumed maybe that’s what was going on here, one of the kinky girls from Diosa maybe? Surely, she wouldn’t have just left him here like this.

“E’s beauiful hmm?”

Jas guffawed, crossing his arms over his chest, he mumbled out a yeah. His mind was cloudy, it took him a moment to realize the voice had belonged to Chibs.

“Ye shouln be ere lad.” Chibs was very close behind him now, breath ghosting over Jax neck. He watched as Jax stiffened, turning slowly to look at him.

“Chibs, what the fuck man? What is this?” He pointed, surprised that Juice had yet to even respond to his outburst, and the fact that he had been there for at least fifteen minutes now. “Is he high? Did you do this? Some sort of joke?” He was trying to rationalize the only things that could make sense to him.

“Wha’ this is lad, is nary yer business. Less ye wan’ to make it yer business, but tha’s somethin’ I donnot think yer ready for.” He arched a brow, smiling widely at the other man. Scars making his smile seem even bigger, his eyes sparkled as he let them graze over Jax and then Juice. Jax anxiously pushed his long hair out of his face, letting his fingers play in his beard for a moment.

“This could be a problem Chibs. If he’s so high he doesn’t even know you did this to him, he doesn’t even know I am here. What if I had been an intruder?”

Chibs could tell Jax was back pedaling, looking for a reason to be bothered, uncomfortable. Any reason to make this not okay, which made Chibs a little sad for him. He could see straight through the lad, just as he could Juice. Jax was just a tougher audience but interested none the less. Chibs gently placed his hand on the small of his back pushing him forward into the room despite his minimal attempt at protest.

“E aint on drugs Jax, he is a lil’ high. Well it’s a particular type of high. He’s dealing with a sort of sensory overload. Tha’ is why he’s been away, I tol’ ye not to worry bout em. E does know I did this to em, is hardly the firs’ time lad. E was in an anxiety spiral, not been givin’ ‘em the attention ‘e needs. Hadda make some time to tend to ‘em.”

Jax looked a mixture of perplexed and disgusted. “Do I even want to know what you mean by tend to?”

Chibs went over to the bed and sat next to Juice, running a finger gently over his jawbone, stirring him a little. He motioned for Jax to walk over to him, Jax didn’t argue. Something about Chibs was different than usual, he was serious, protective, he seemed bigger than usual to Jax. Jax stooped down a little as if to hear him tell a secret, Chibs reached up with his free hand gripping Jax’s chin firmly, forcing eye contact. Jax’s eyes were wide in surprise, pupils blown out, a look Chibs was all too familiar with.

“The lad an me ‘ave an agreement. Wha’ we do is our business, no’ the clubs. Do ye understand tha Jackson?”

It wasn’t a question, he knew that. Jax’s mouth suddenly felt dry, he couldn’t swallow despite feeling like he was choking on his tongue. He nodded in response. He was the next in line to be the leader of SAMCRO and here he was unable to speak to a man he had known his entire life.

“Good, we will discuss the details later when ‘e comes to. Righ’ now he is extremely vulnerable, I don’ wan’ to him to have a bad drop. Go into the main room and wait for me.”

He let go of Jax’s face, the younger man stood frozen unsure of what to really do. Chibs cleared his throat bringing him out of his stupor and shooed him on his way. Jax did the only thing he could do, he wandered into the living room and sat.

He could hear rustling and hushed voices in the other room, it sounded like Chibs was maybe calming Juice. Jax started to feel like an ass for having walked in and then creepily just staring at him like he had. He wasn’t even going to mention this shit to the club, if they wanted an explanation, he would just say Juice had the flu or something. Several minutes later Chibs came into the living room alone to Jax’s dismay he had anticipated they would both be there.

“Ye wan a beer?” He took two from the fridge before Jax could answer he was standing in front of him holding out a bottle. Jax took it, thankful for something to focus on.

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t know. I was just concerned is all. I’m not going to say anything.” He picked nervously at the label.

Chibs chuckled. “I know ye won’ Jackson. Now that ye’ve seen our lil’ game wha’ shoul’ we do wit’ ye?” He took a drink as a form of punctuation, before sitting back on the couch, rolling the bottle between his hands.

A low soft moaning came from the bedroom, Jax head jerked towards the room. “I’m talking to ye Jackson, look at me, not after em. E’s fine.”

“Sounds like he’s getting laid.” He remarked sarcastically but on accident. “That was supposed to stay in my head, I’m sorry again brother.”

Again, Chibs only chuckled with a shrug. “Is a toy, tha’s all. Got it set to a timer, e will be bout to explode by the time... Not yer worry. E’s a bit of exhibitionist really, told em how hard ye got from staring at em, how ye had goose bumps and yer pupils dilated when I caught ye. Ye were so red.” Chibs couldn’t restrain another chuckle. “Yer curiosity is sweet Jackson. Juicy is sweet too, but not always.”

Jax felt like his entire body was on fire with flush. “Whatab… -he cleared his throat, choking on his words, he took a long slug from his beer before starting again- what about his drop or whatever you said?” Chibs waited patiently.

“Inevitable; really. He always drops, is jus important I be there to catch him. Guide em through it. Ye being there unexpected like tha was dangerous lad, if he had woken up to ye gawkin’ at em… -Chibs clicked his tongue for effect of his condescending tone- I’ve got em settled; he’s coming down slow. Ye wan’ to join em? I’m sure he won mind, ‘e might enjoy yer company.” Chibs shook a cigarette from a package that had been on the table. He never took his gaze off Jax as he lit the smoke, hair framing his face. Jax had never paid attention to how handsome the man was before this moment.

Jax swallowed again. “Yeah, okay.? Yeah, sure. What do I do?” His eyes were wide and eager, much to Chibs own amusement.

Chibs stood from his seat, gesturing for Jax to do the same. “Tha’s wha’ I though Jackson. If ye wan to play with em, there is a process lad. Now get on back to the shop, I’ll talk to em bout letting you come play wit us one day. E will be back tomorrow good as new, and ye will not mention this to ‘em without my presence.”

Jax nodded, he didn’t know what else to do. Chibs nodded back at him before he turned to head back down the hall, where the moaning noises had gotten significantly louder. “Oh Jackson… one more thin lad.”

Jackson stopped at the front door before, not yet turning the handle. He looked back at Chibs curiously. “What’s that brother?”

“Remember, we’ve all been busted ere.” Chibs winked at him with a sly grin, knowing that Jax understood exactly the implications of the statement.


End file.
